quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Waterfront Storage
The Waterfront Storage is the second level of Unit 2 of Ground Zero, and simple as it was in the previous map, the things are getting more complex. From this moment you will start your journey among levels to scramble the Strogg communication systems. The level consists mostly of warehouse areas, and features a large water pool with a underwater tunnel that can be used as a shortcut (as long as you don't drown). A restricted area of the level is accessible only to a Tank Commander, or perhaps someone who possesses its head. Walkthrough *''Waterfront Storage for the first time:'' You spawn near the entrance of facility. You have two possible ways to starts this level - the first leads through the doors ahead and is filled with a bit more numerous Strogg resistance, and the second is quite shorter and leads through the tunnel in the water on the right. What is more, in the end of the tunnel there is a Railgun waiting for you to obtain it. Continue by going through the maze of the storage till you find yourself in the room on an upper floor with a blue key card guarded by Gladiator. Obtain the key card and now you will be able to open cargo doors leading to logistics. *''Waterfront Storage for the second time (after coming back from Logistics Complex):'' You return to Waterfront Storage from an opposite way you started it for the first time. Now your aim is to use the transport shuttle to get to the Tactical Center, but to do it you will first need to disable power because of security reasons. For that proceed to power conduit room and destroy two wall panles inside conduit to disrupt it. Now security doors are offline and you may use shuttle to enter Tactical Command. Secrets * #1) When first entered the large warehouse, turn left and there is a dark explosive box. Move forward and jump to the left path of box tops. Back to the rear of dark box, shoot it to explode a cell. Drop down and get BFG10K and two Cells. * #2) Return from secret 1 and jump to the right path of box tops. You will find a Machine Gun and further a box transport mover. Step on the railroad will trigger its movement. Face against the moving transport and jump on its edge. Then jump to its top and turn around. A moment later, jump up to an upper corner of boxes and get the Megahealth. * #3) Nearby the exit door to Logistics Complex, there are 3 boxes (2 ordinary and 1 small). Next to those boxes is a wall panel. Shoot the switch marked with inclined lines in reverse direction to reveal a secret area. Get the Defender Sphere. * #4) After return from Unit 2 Level 3 Logistics Complex, pass through a door unlocked by Tank Commander's head and then turn right. At the corner of down stairs, where a med kit is located, shoot the lower red corner wall to reveal a secret area. Get the Quad Damage. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Ground Zero levels